


You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: :)))))), Lashton - Freeform, M/M, So i havent posted any lashton anything so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke had been left alone in the tour bus, which wasn't usual. Michael usually never left but some how Calum got him to leave and go out to lunch or something like that. Luke was laying in his bunk messing around on his phone and Ash was sitting in the back where the TV was. All he could think about was fucking Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> basically i realized that i haven't posted any lashton on here at all and i had some written from a long time ago so yeah heres that. its like the very first smut i wrote ever so yeah enjoy :)

From the time Ashton had officially joined the band he knew there was something else to Luke, but he could never figure out what it was. Luke was an introvert, not as much as Calum, but still very quiet and shy. Even more so when he was younger. Constantly Ashton found the younger boy gazing at him, not that it was a problem for Ashton, since Luke wasn't a sight for sore eyes either. But lately, the staring and the practically drooling had gotten out of control and Ashton wanted to know what it was about. There was something more than the burning crush Luke had for Ashton. The younger boy had made no effort to hide his crush for Ashton. The band was pretty open with each other. The only thing Ashton never told the other boys was that he had a thing for Luke. Night after night Ashton found himself thinking about Luke in his bunk. Getting himself off wasn't working anymore and he knew that Luke was doing just the same.

Ashton and Luke had been left alone in the tour bus, which wasn't usual. Michael usually never left but some how Calum got him to leave and go out to lunch or something like that. Luke was laying in his bunk messing around on his phone and Ash was sitting in the back where the TV was. All he could think about was fucking Luke.

"Hey, Ash?" Luke's quiet voice called to the back. Ashton found himself standing up immediately and going to where Luke was.

"Yeah, bud?" Ashton murmured trying to keep his hands to himself. Luke was looking excessivley hot just then, you see. He was wearing a red flannel, not completely buttoned all the way up and a beanie that slouched off his head just right. And per usual he was biting on his lip ring, something that drove Ashton crazy.

"Oh, uh.. I was wondering if you knew where Calum and Michael went." Luke asked, blatantly avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

"Um, I think they went out for lunch. Cal said they'd be gone for a while."

Luke nodded in response, but Ashton's hands were twitching, dying to touch Luke.

"What is it Luke?" Ashton whined, dying to hear the words come out of Luke's mouth.

"What?"

"Tell me what you want. What you really fucking want."

Luke slid out of his bunk and looked down at his feet without saying anything.

"Say it Luke. I know you're dying to.. And I am too." Ashton hesitantly added on the last part, hoping it would get Luke to spit it out.

"Fuck, Ashton, you do?" Luke breathed as he finally made eye contact with the hazel eyed boy. Ashton nodded and grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt pulling him back to the game room and shoving his back against the closed door.

Luke's breathing shallowed and Ashton let go of the fabric of his shirt to place his hands on either side of the boy in front of him.

"I'm going to kiss you Lucas," Ashton said calling the boy by his full first name. "I know you want me to, and I've been dying to do this for so long."

Luke gulped hard and nodded as Ashton crashed his lips against the taller boy, fisting his hands in his quiffed hair. Soon Luke's hands were all over Ashton and their two bodies were pressed against each other firmly. Ashton pulled away from the kiss momentarily to catch his breath and Luke began to stumble over his words.

"Ash.. I, Uh, I want you to do things to me." Luke mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He was still holding onto Ashton around his waist tightly, his hands balled in the fabric of his shirt.

"Like what?" Ashton raised his eyebrows, as he lifted Luke's chin up with his fingers. Luke flushed bright red and struggled to keep his eyes away from the older boy's.

"Tell me, Lucas." Ashton spoke softly, but forcefully, trying to make Luke spit it out.

"Like... Tie me up.." Luke bit down on his bottom lip hard and buried his face into Ashton's neck, having to bend down a little to do so. Ashton felt a surge of heat hit him right in the gut and took a step away from the blue eyed boy so he could look at his face.

"Is that all, or is there more Lucas?" Ashton's normally higher pitched voice dropped a few octaves making the air in the room thick.

"There's more," Luke spoke quietly, looking directly at Ashton. "I need you to tell me what to do. I need to be yours.”

Luke's voice didn't quaver once, he was so sure that he wanted Ashton this way. And something in Ashton lit up like a firework and a sly smile crawled across his face. His hands were twitching at his side, begging to touch Luke, to pull at his hair and make the younger boy his.

"Now, Lucas, you do know what you're getting yourself into. Correct?"

Luke nodded quietly.

"Say 'Yes, Ashton.'" Ashton commanded.

"Yes, Ashton," Luke repeated, his voice getting more strained by the second.

"Firstly," the shorter boy took a step forward, wiping his hand on his mouth before taking Luke's chin in his hand. "No biting your lip. It's making me want to do very, very bad things to you."

Ashton's thumb pulled the blond haired boy's bottom lip down, making his teeth release his lower lip. Luke shuddered under Ashton's touch. His hand's felt like fire where they connected with Luke's skin. He nodded and stayed quiet listening intently to everything that Ashton had to say. Ashton's hand found itself on Luke's cheek, feeling the patches of rough stubble starting to grow.

"You're going to be mine. All mine, and no one elses. Not Calum, not Michael, not some girl's. Mine. Do you understand, Lucas?" Ashton spoke into Luke's ear. His voice was rough and wild and it made Luke feel like his knees would buckle any second.

"Yes, Ashton. I understand." the youngest said. "Please fuck me." Luke's voice was louder, and more desperate now. He was itching for any sort of intimate contact. His stomach was flipping in the best way and his skin was covered in goosebumps, despite the warmth that Ashton was radiating off of him.

"Stay here Lucas, and don't move," Ashton's gravely voice came out harsher than he intended, but he didn't apologize. Instead he left the back room to go grab something that would tie Luke up. There were no ropes or anything like that on the bus, so a belt would have to suffice for now. Ashton walked back to where he left Luke standing and held up the belt for the boy to see.

"I'm tying your hands behind your back with this. Okay?" Ashton clarified so Luke wouldn't be frightened by the belt. Still the boy looked a little tense and his voice was small when he replied with 'Yes, Ashton.'

"I will not hit you with this, not unless you want me to, and I will never leave marks on you with this. Only hickeys. Understand? I will never, ever hurt you Lucas. I am safe. I promise."

Ashton's voice changed from harsh to soft and gentle, and it probably should've scared the shit out of Luke, but he was turned on and he trusted Ashton. He would give anything to Ashton, if he asked. Fuck, he didn't even have to ask and Luke would give it to him.

Luke nodded, looking more relieved now. Ashton placed a small kiss on the other's lips and trailed down to his neck, niping and licking at some places, earning small moans from the younger boy.

After Luke's shirt was unbuttoned and lying in a puddle of cloth at the pair's feet, Ashton turned the other around so he was facing away, his lips never leaving Luke's neck. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins as he continued to leave love bites along his bare neck. He ordered the boy to strip to nothing as Ashton gently brought Luke's arms behind his back and wrapped the belt around his wrists. He slipped the end of the belt through the loop and tightened it just enough so Luke was secure but could slip out if he needed to. He poked a new hole in the leather and dropped the boys hands back down against his back.

Ashton's hands slid down Luke's sides, feeling every curve and ever inch of soft skin available to his hands. He slid his hand across the front of Luke, low on his stomach, just above his waistline of his pants. Luke let out a small whimper as Ashton's thumb hooked into his jeans, and slid his hand under the fabric through the tuff of hair above Luke's cock. Ashton used his free hand to undo Luke's pants, and then slid it into his pants as well. His hands pushed down Luke's pants and boxers slowly, sliding down Luke's white thighs. All Luke could do was watch Ashton bend down and help him step out of his pants that were now bundled around his ankles.

"Ashton, please. Please fuck me already," Luke said, sounding disgrundled and desperate for Ashton's touch. His cheek was pressed against the wall that Ashton had pushed him against not but five minutes ago. He could feel his breath ricocheting off of the wall and back onto his face. The older boy struggled to keep his breathing steady and guided Luke over to the leather covered couch. His hands delicate against Luke's bare skin, and he pressed his palm to the center of Luke's back guiding him to kneel down.

"Kneel down, Lucas," Ashton held onto the belt strap as Luke did what he was told. Luke's breathing hitched as Ashton reached around his body to grab his length, stroking him slowly. Luke was already rock hard, and Ashton was close to it as well.

As Ashton trailed kisses down the smooth skin of Luke's back he pulled off his pants and shirt only pulling away momentarily. When his lips reached the younger boy's ass he bit down on his asscheek, earning a small yelp followed by a moan from Luke.

"Mine," Ashton growled. Luke's shoulders were pressed against the back of the couch now, holding all of his weight.

Ashton spread Luke's legs apart farther and placed his hands on either of the boy's cheeks spreading them apart as well. He heard Luke's throaty groan as he buried his face between his cheeks, making circles on his asshole with his tongue. His large hands gripped onto his ass, squeezing and pulling as his tongue pressed against Luke's hole.

"Fuck, Ashton," Luke breathed out and curled his fingers into tight fists. Ashton didn't let up, persistantly flicking his tongue against the boy's entrance. Luke's teeth dug into his bottom lip and Ashton swatted his hand against Luke's ass, earning a loud smacking sound from the contact. Ashton pulled back momentarily before spitting onto Luke's asshole, then licking it again. His tongue circled around the rim, and gently prodded inside of him, making Luke's hole clench.

"Shit," Ashton mumbled as he pulled away. He brushed his fingers down Luke's now slick asshole and stopped just before his balls. He stood up, letting the younger boy sit there and walked out to the bunks, grabbing a bottle of lube from his own duffle bag. He could hear Luke whining in the room and he smirked to himself, walking slowly back into the room letting Luke simmer. Ashton grabbed a handful of Luke's ass and squeezing lightly, earning a groan from the youner boy.

"Now, now Lucas," He spoke shaking his head a little. "You do want me to fuck your ass right? You need to behave."

Luke mumbled a 'Yes, Ashton,' In response and the older boy pressed his hard on against Luke's backside. The fabric of his boxers rubbed against Luke's ass and Ahston let out a small breath from the friction.

"Soon, baby. But first you're going to suck my cock," Ashton pulled up on Luke's shoulder so he was able to stand up on his own. Luke's knees hit the floor as soon as Ashton's boxers did. Ashton curled his fist around the base of his cock and watched Luke lick the head hungrily. The curly haired boy's eyes flickered closed in pleasure. He let out a low groan and gripped onto Luke's hair. Luke took Ashton into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly, moaning slightly whenever Ashton tugged on his blond locks. The vibrations shot straight to Ashton's gut only making his grip on Luke's hair tighter.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, Lucas," Ashton growled, putting both of his hands on the back of Luke's head. He moved his hips slowly, letting the younger get used to his length going into his mouth completely. Soon he quickened up his pace, making the head of his cock hit the back of Luke's throat repeatedly. Luke opened his mouth up for Ashton and the tip of his cock hit the younger boy's throat, making him gag and his eyes water. Luke's nose was now pressed against the base of Ashton's stomach and he was gagging around his cock, his throat tightening, making Ashton moan.

Ashton grabbed a fistful of Luke's hair and pulled him up, forcefully kissing him. Luke moaned into the kiss and Ashton unbuckled the belt quickly pulling both of his arms above his head and refastened the belt.

"Lay on the couch, face up," Ashton demanded as he grabbed the lube off the floor. He positioned himself in front of Luke's entrance and put some lube onto his fingers after rolling on a condom. Ashton rubbed his first two fingers against Luke's entrance pressing one in at a time moving them slowly. Ashton leaned forward and ran his tongue up Luke's shaft and earned quiet moans from the other. Ashton took the lube again and put a pool of it on his palm.

"Behave yourself, Lucas," Ashton said as he spread the lube along the length of his cock. He pressed his tip against Luke's entrance pushing himself in slowly. Luke's breathing became throaty and his thighs twitched against Ashton's torso. Ashton moved his hips slowly, letting Luke adjust to his size. Ashton grunted as his hips moved faster. He held Luke's hands above his head and groaned loudly.

"You're. Mine," Ashton said between thrust as Luke let out a strangled moan.

"Yours, Ashton. I'm all yours," Luke's hips pushed back against Ashton's, begging for more. Ashton pulled out slowly, teasing his entrance with the tip of his cock. Luke's hole tightened around air making him whine loudly.

"Lucas, I said behave. Keep still or you don't get to come," Ashton muttered into Luke's ear as he pushed himself back in slowly. Ashton thrusted into Luke slow and shallow, leaving the boy wanting more. Luke bit down on his lip ring and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to push back against Ashton's hips

"I told you not to bite your fucking lip, Lucas." Ashton growled and slammed his hips against Luke's. Luke called out in pleasure, his head tipping back.

"Yes, daddy." Luke mumbled, not thinking about what he was saying.

"What was that?" A smirk spread across Ashton's face and Luke opened his eyes to guage Ashton's reaction. "Say it again," the older boy urged.

"I said yes, daddy," the boy said louder this time and Ashton gripped Luke's waist leaning down to press his chest to the younger's. He chuckled against Luke's neck and muttered.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Ashton whispered as he slammed his hips against Luke's again, making the boy moan louder than before. Ashton fisted his hand in Luke's hair once more and slammed his hips into Luke's over and over. Luke's hands found themselves drapped over Ashton's neck as he fucked him. Their skin slapped against each other and low grunts fell out of Ashton's mouth as he thrusted into Luke again and again.

"Please, Ashton let me come," Pleaded a disheveled looking Luke. Ashton wrapped his hand around the base of Luke's cock and pumped his hand quickly as he continued to thrust deep into the boy.

"Oh- oh my god. I'm coming," Luke spluttered, as his abs tightened over. Luke came onto his own stomach as Ashton buried his face into Luke's neck and found his release. Ashton collapsed onto Luke, both breathing heavily.

"Mine," mumbled Ashton into Luke's neck as he unbuckled the belt and released his hands. The pair laid together for a while on the couch, Luke's legs tangled with Ashton's in a sweaty heady mess.

"Mikey and Cal will probably be back soon. We should get cleaned up," Ashton mumbled sleepily and Luke whined quietly, not wanting to move from the position no matter how uncomfortable it was for him. Ashton stood up and pecked Luke's lips, encouraging the boy to stand up too. Luke slipped his hands out of the belt loop and it fell on the floor.

"You get in the shower, Lukey. You're a mess," Ashton winked as he discarded the used condom in the bottom of the trashcan. Luke looked down at his stomach to see his own come sliding down his skin. He wiped two fingers over a strip of it and held them up to Ashton's mouth. The eldest gladly took his fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around Luke's fingers.

The two walked out towards their bunks after cleaning up the mess they made on the couch in the back. Quiet laughter from the front of the bus turned into hysterical laughter and Ashton felt his cheeks heat up.

"Shit," He mumbled to himself as he pulled on a pair of boxers and wiped off his stomach with his dirty shirt. He walked past the bunks where he found Michael and Calum sitting side by side trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, hey Ashton," Calum managed to choke out without too much giggling.

"Hey, dickhead," Ashton murmured as he crossed his arms across his chest. "How long have you two been here?"

"Long enough, daddy," Michael said, not even attempting to hold back laughter any longer. Ashton heard a quiet gasp from behind him and turned to see a half naked Luke with a towel around his waist.

"Don't be an ass, Mike. I've heard you and Calum plenty of times," Ashton chucked his shirt at the two sitting down and sighed as he flopped down on the seats across from Calum and Michael. His comment seemed to get them to stop laughing at least.

"Go get in the shower, Luke. You're a mess," Ashton spoke, with his eyes half open. Luke nodded and turned to go back to the shower in the bus.

"Hey, Luke," Michael spoke up before Luke could get too far away. "Good job, kiddo. You got him."

Luke turned bright red and mumbled a small thank you before hurrying off to get in the shower.

"Was he good, mate?" Calum asked after a while.

"He was great."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave kudos and what not message me on tumblr if you have any questions at all @ [malumsau](http://malumsau.tumblr.com/) have a nice day :-)


End file.
